Readjusting To Normal
by vio789
Summary: After Barry's final battle with Zoom he is looking forward to some R&R. When a new singularity opens up will he be able to deal with it's consequences?


AN: Hey guys! This is my first time trying a Flash fanfic and I'm pretty excited. This is going to be set after everything with Zoom is finished. It'll basically be set after the finale of Season 2. There will be the Crisis and everyone adjusting to it.

Barry took a deep breath and winced in pain. As he opened his eyes he heard Cisco yell excitedly, "He's up guys!" He looked around and saw Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Jesse walk to the side of the bed he was on.

"Dude, that was crazy! You and Zoom ran for three hours! I was worried that it wasn't going to end," Cisco paused. Barry held up his hand, "Believe me, I can feel it." "

"Caitlin went home to get some rest," Iris told Barry. "Is she okay?" Barry looked concerned. "Last night was a little rough on her so we sent her home," Cisco said. Barry nodded, "She's been through a lot lately.

The last few months had been hard on the whole Flash team. Between visiting Earth-2, Barry losing his powers, Caitlin being kidnapped by Zoom, and the whole last battle everyone just needed a break. "Do you remember much from last night?" Joe asked putting his hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry nodded, "It's a little blurry but I remember a lot of it."

"You and I aren't so different Barry. We've lost so much, it's just taken you a lot longer to realize how powerful you could be," Hunter Zolomon grinned at Barry. "I will never be like you. These people that you consider to be weaknesses I consider my strengths. I have a reason to fight for. You, have yourself. Eventually you'll find out that isn't enough," Barry took off.

"What I don't remember is how we got back here," Barry shook his head a little. "It might take a few days for everything to come back," Cisco said as he looked at Barry's vitals. "You kept Zoom out of most of Central City and you led back here," Jesse said also looking at Barry's vitals.

Barry screeched to a stop just outside Star Labs. "This is where you want it to end?" Zoom grinned through his mask, "The same place I beat you before?" Barry shook his head, "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You've terrorized my city, kidnapped my friends, and killed my father. It may be our destiny to fight but I will not let you control me anymore." Zoom took off his mask, "I have to give you credit Barry. I never thought that you would say anything like that. However, you and I know that I will always win." Zoom put his mask back on and the battle raged on.

"I remember thinking that he was tiring. Like something was starting to wear on him," Barry looked toward Cisco. "His speed was starting to decrease but we are still aren't sure why," Cisco explained. Barry nodded, "Then I remember I missed a punch and sped right by him. When I turned around he was running at me. I started to run towards him and our fists collided."

Cisco heard what sounded like a sonic boom and all of Star Labs shook. "Barry?" Cisco looked down at the computer console and didn't see Barry's vitals anymore. "Barry?" Caitlin almost yelled into the mic. "I'm...I'm okay," Barry sounded very shaky. "Where's Zoom?" Cisco asked him. They heard a noise as Barry slowly stood up, "He's dead." They heard a second boom and the room shook again. "What was that?" Cisco was on the mic again. "There's...I'm not sure what it is," Barry said. Cisco turned on the outside camera and saw what he saw when vibed. "It's what I saw in my vision. We aren't on Earth Two though."

"Almost as soon as you saw it it disappeared," Cisco told Barry. "It's gone?" Barry couldn't believe it. "Just disappeared. We haven't seen any other mention of it," Cisco saw Barry a 3D image of his body. "While you may be able to heal up you have three broken ribs, a really really bad bruise right above your left hip, and a concussion. You won't be doing any running for a while." Barry laid back on the bed, "I think I can take a break." "Let's let Barry get some rest," Cisco walked off as did everyone but Iris. She sat down on the edge of the bed, "I hope you don't mind me staying." Barry smiled at her, "Of course not." Iris took his hand, "I'm really proud of you. I know these last few months have been really hard." Barry nodded his head, "It hasn't been the easiest but I'm glad that maybe we can get some time to ourselves and just rest." Just then they heard Cisco's voice, "Hey Iris, I hate to break this up but he really does need the rest." Iris stood up, "The nurse says I have to leave. I'll be back later." They heard in the background, "Hey!" Barry chuckled, "Thanks for coming by." Iris smiled at him and then left Barry to fall back asleep.

Earth Two

It had been a long time since Barry felt he was safe. Between worrying about his wife on the police force and the Zoom issue he had not gotten a lot of sleep. There were reports though that Zoom was dead. If that were true he would sleep a lot quieter tonight. "Hey Bear," Iris snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sorry what?" Barry smiled at her. "I was just saying that maybe we could finally take that vacation to Atlantis. It would be nice to get away for a little while." Barry nodded, "It would be nice. I can ask for some time off at work. I have plenty of it coming anyway." Iris kissed him, "That's what I like to hear." Suddenly they heard a loud noise that almost sounded like a sonic boom. "That's weird. There shouldn't be any military tests going on," Iris pulled away from Barry and looked outside the window. She saw a white hole starting to suck objects into it. "Is that a black hole?" Iris wondered out loud. Barry got up and looked beside her, "We shouldn't be able to see it if it was." Barry put on his jacket and started to head outside. "What are you doing?" Iris looked slightly concerned. "I'm a scientist, exploring is what I do." Iris walked up beside him, "I'll go too." Barry tried to protest but she cut him off, "No buts. We'll go together." They headed outside and suddenly started to get pulled into it. Barry found that he couldn't get away from it but he couldn't talk either. He took Iris's hand and suddenly they were inside it. He could see his home just a few feet from the entrance of the singularity and suddenly it closed. He forced himself to turn and saw what he thought was a strange looking Central City. Barry and Iris drifted towards it and were deposited on a street next to a coffee shop named Jitters.


End file.
